


Day 4: Gentle/Rough

by moretrash



Series: Hunk Ship Week 2018 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fever, Fluff, Hunk Ship Week 2018, Sickfic, Vomiting, keith is trying his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moretrash/pseuds/moretrash
Summary: Hunk gets sick, and Keith discovers that he's better at caring for others than he originally thought.





	Day 4: Gentle/Rough

When Hunk woke up, he felt like a dump truck filled with cinder blocks had been unloaded on top of him. 

Though, he shouldn’t have been surprised. He had felt a bit dizzy and unwell when he had went to bed the night before, but he had brushed it off as something he could sleep off. But, he had never had the strongest immune system. He was always the one who got horribly sick at the beginning of the school year due to the overload of new germs from the other students, and he always got sick unless he got the flu shot every year.

“Hunk? Your mom left some waffle batter in the fridge for us to make. Do you want me to start heating the waffle iron?” Hunk heard Keith at the door. Instead of a proper answer, he simply groaned miserably, trying to stay still as the thought of food made his stomach turn uncomfortably.

“Hunk? Is everything okay? Can I come in?” Keith asked, his voice gaining a worried tone. Hunk simply groaned again.

“I’m coming in.” Keith warned, opening the door a second later. His face instantly furrowed in worry and he raced to Hunk’s side. “Oh, Hunk, are you sick?” Keith asked softly, laying a hand on his forehead and pulling away when he felt a definite heat difference. 

“I don’t feel very good.” Hunk mumbled miserably. Keith nodded in understanding, his face sympathetic.

“Yeah, I bet not. That feels like one hell of a fever.” Keith said. “Let’s try and get you onto the couch, okay? So you can watch TV instead of being trapped in here, bored all day.” Hunk nodded and tried to help Keith by steadying himself, but was hardly any help.

As he was lowered onto the couch, Keith covered him with a blanket and sighed softly.

“In advance, I’m really sorry. I suck at taking care of people.” Keith said. Hunk smiled and nestled under the blanket.

“Hey, don’t be sorry for not being good at something.” Hunk mumbled. Keith shrugged and sighed, searching through the medicine cabinet until he found some cold and flu medicine.

“You wanna try to eat something before you take this?” Keith asked, yelping as Hunk abruptly turned a bit paler and lunged for the nearby trash can. “Okay, maybe not.” He said, rubbing Hunk’s back gently and humming a song in hopes of soothing Hunk.

When Hunk finally seemed to be okay, he hesitantly pulled away and leaned back against the couch. He took the glass of water that Keith offered him to both wash the taste out of his mouth and to wash down the cold and flu pill.

“I feel like shit, Keith.” Hunk mumbled miserably, leaning against Keith.

“Looks like you do. Just relax, okay? I’ll try and help you get better.” Keith said, wrapping an arm loosely around Hunk and flipping the channels until it came to reruns of old cartoons. He knew that, when he was sick, he had loved watching reruns of his favorite childhood cartoons, and he wondered if Hunk would be the same. 

“I loved this show when I was little.” Hunk mumbled, drifting off against Keith’s shoulder. 

“Did you? I wasn’t the biggest fan, but it was okay.” Keith said, his voice soft as he noticed how close to sleeping Hunk was getting.

-

When Hunk woke up, it was to Keith, holding a glass of water up to his lips and encouraging him to drink.

“I know you were sleeping, but you need to stay hydrated.” Keith said as he set the glass aside. “Do you think you can try some food? I’ve always found that crackers dipped in broth are pretty good for filling you when you’re queasy.” Keith said. Hunk furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head.

“Chicken noodle soup?” He asked, his voice a borderline beg and Keith was helpless to do anything but agree.

“Or you can have that, yeah. Do you think you can handle some?” Keith asked, getting up when Hunk nodded and drifting into the kitchen. He felt a bit awkward rummaging through the fridge and cabinets even though everyone in the house had insisted that it was fine. 

-

Here you go.” Keith muttered gently as he lowered the bowl of soup onto Hunk’s lap. “Careful, it’s hot.” He said. Hunk nodded and fumbled to maneuver the food into his mouth without spilling it. 

Hunk felt a hand close around his, holding the spoon steady as it was guided into his mouth.

“I thought you could use the extra help.” Keith said. He repeated the process until Hunk couldn’t make himself eat anymore, then set the bowl aside and covered him back up.

“How long have I been asleep?” Hunk asked, pulling the blankets up to his chin as he laid back down.

“About two hours. You’re still sick, so go back to sleep.” Keith instructed.

-

The next time Hunk woke up, it was to a warm cloth rubbing in circles over his skin. He looked blearily and saw Keith, gently wiping his skin down to clear away what Hunk could only assume was sweat.

“Hey, sleepyhead. Just on time too, it’s almost time to take a second dose of the cold and flu medicine.” Keith said. Hunk sat up and accepted the pill and glass of water. 

“You are so domestic, you know that?” Hunk said. Keith tilted his head and looked so much like a curious puppy that Hunk had to resist the urge to coo at him.

“I’m not sure what you mean.” Keith said. Hunk smiled and leaned his head on Keith’s shoulder, breathing in the scent of Keith’s cologne. It was milder than it usually was, as if Keith had purposefully put it on so the scent wouldn’t overwhelm him and make him sick if he set his head on his shoulder. 

“What I mean is that you’ve been so attentive to me all day. You’re gentle and caring and I woke up to you wiping sweat off of me. Plus, I know you put on your cologne lighter than you usually do, which I really appreciate by the way. Tell me, who told you you weren’t good at taking care of people?” Hunk said. Keith shrugged and looked away sheepishly.

“Well, uh, I volunteered at the nurse’s office at the Garrison. Nothing big, just taking temperatures and stuff. But I wasn’t very… warm? Caring?” Keith said.

“Well, you didn’t know them, dude. That’s not a true observation when you’re talking about complete strangers.” Hunk said. “You’re pretty good with me.”

“That’s because I love you.” Keith said, wrapping his arms around Hunk.

Keith was actually very good at taking care of people after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr legendary-marmorans !


End file.
